Jeff Hardy Returns
by DamonElena2012
Summary: Jeff Hardy returns to thw WWE Jeff/OC PLEASSSSEEEE R/R!


Miz is in the WWE Raw ring babbling on about how strong he is and how he is the best WWE champion in the entire WWE history.

"None of you appreciate what I do for the WWE. None of you care what I d and that is a huge disrespect to me because I am the best WWE champion there ever was, there ever is and the best there ever will be. Do you know why I am the best WWE champion? It is because I DON'T BACK DOWN! And if anyone in that lockeroom backstage wants a piece of me, then come out to this ring and get some. ", SAID Miz as he kissed his championship belt then gave it to Alex Riley.

45 seconds pass by. "Well lookie here, everyone in that lockeroom is too afraid to face me because I am too strong for them. ", said the Miz with a smug expression on his face.

"Actually I think the reason is because you're too annoying to them. ", said a voice from the audience and the spotlight was having a hard time finding who it was that said it.

The Miz looked very angry and confused and he replied, "Look, whoever said that, I know you want to be like the Miz but I'm not interested in having a match with a fan... I think it would hurt you too much because of how strong I am... "

"Well you know if you don't want to have a match with a fan member then that's fine coz I'm not one of them. ", said the southern accent.

"What! Then show yourself so I can kick your a** back to where you came from. ", said Miz as he started to look into the crowd to where the voice came from.

"Look, I'd be happy to go back to Cameron, North Carolina but I came such a long way to be here tonight. ", said the southern accent as the audience slowly realizes who is talking right now.

"Cameron, North Carolina? Are you Matt Hardy, because if so you are nothing but a fat piece of cake for me to push aside. ", said the Miz, laughing at his own 'funny' joke.

"Even though that statement made me as mad as he would be right now if he was here, I am not Matt Hardy... But I am his brother! ", then the spotlight found him as he stood up and there, standing in the audience was Jeff Hardy and the audience would not shut up for 7 minutes as Jeff made his way to the ring. Jeff truly had a standing ovation.

"Are you kidding me with this, Jeff? You have nothing on me! I am more of a man than you will ever be! ", exclaimed Miz.

"This is coming from the guy who ran screaming from your lockeroom because you saw a huntsman spider on the wall! ", said Jeff as the audience screams could probably be heard 1 mile away.

"That has nothing to do with my skills in the ring! ", exclaimed Miz, annoyed because he had just been embarrassed in front of thousands of thousands of people.

"OK fine, if that doesn't involve your skills in the ring then how about we have a match tonight for the WWE championship! ", exclaimed Jeff Hardy as the audience screamed their heads off.

"NO! NO, JEFF! You can't just come out here and have a match with the awesome one! ", yelled the Miz, getting angry.

"Look- ", Jeff was cut off by the anonymous general manager's computer.

"Excuse me I have just received an email from the anonymous RAW! General Manager. ", said Michael Cole but as he said that Jerry Lawler stood up and walked over to the computer (It doesn't have a cage thingy surrounding it).

Jerry Lawler flashed a smile to Michael Cole and repeats the line, "And I quote: Tonight we welcome back Jeff Hardy. He is the high flyer, the risk taker but he can't just come out here and decide for himself a shot for the WWE championship. So tonight we have a number 1 contender's match. The rules of this match will be a no disqualification match, no pinfall or submission, there will be no holds barred. For tonight we will have a last man standing match. Your opponent is Chris Jericho! "

Jeff Hardy smiled and gestured a title being around his waist and went up onto the top rope and did his signature hand gesture. The crowd went wild as Jeff made his way up the ramp and backstage.

When he got backstage


End file.
